confessions_of_dorian_grayfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Lowell
Victoria Lowell is part of, if not the head of, a mysterious organization with an interest in manipulating and observing Dorian Gray. History Victoria was active as early as 1999, where she hired famous artist Natalie Isaacs to destroy Dorian. Victoria would later note that Natalie came closer than most, indicating previous failed efforts made to achieve the same goal. Victoria contacted Simon Darlow prior to the events of The Needle, telling him to contact her when Dorian reappears in his life. Following the events of The Needle, Simon did so. Victoria alerted sociopathic serial killer Luke Glass to Dorian's immortality, sparking a game of cat and mouse between the two of them. When Dorian escaped Luke's tortures, Victoria was there to give Dorian a lift home and an offer to investigate mysterious phenomena on her behalf (We Are Everywhere). Dorian refused, opting to take the Tube. He missed the last train however, and was forced to accept the lift after all, reluctantly accepting Victoria's offer (Echoes). Victoria led Dorian to Madam Pandora, who turned out to be using cursed Tarot cards that kill her clients (Pandora). Shortly after Dorian reunited with Toby, his vampire ex-lover, Victoria asked them to join her to steal the Eternity Canvas. She actually had a hidden agenda, stealing the Salisbury Bloodstone, and had Dorian and Toby set up to take the fall for the theft, poisoning Dorian for good measure (Displacement Activity). Using the Bloodstone, Victoria gave Dorian's soul, contained in the Portrait, life and physical form. After explaining how she manipulated Dorian's recent activities to set up his own destruction, the Portrait killed her. (The Darkest Hour). When Dorian was in a psychiatric hospital, he saw her posing as his mother. In this form she consented to have Dorian undergo and operation which killed him. (Ever After) Personality Victoria was a cunning and manipulative person, engineering Dorian's resurrection and manipulating his actions in order to achieve his destruction. She knew of his immortality, history and previous relationships, knowing who Dorian would turn to and when. Victoria was also well aware of the supernatural, knowing Toby was a vampire as well as the artifact necessary to advance her plans. She was able to use Dorian's situation to her advantage, his absence in social circles and late admission to the exhibition making him key suspect for the theft of the bloodstone. Victoria had a twisted sense of humor, giving Dorian and Toby ironic aliases for the exhibition (Wilde and Stoker respectively). She presumably saw something funny in the idea of pitting a serial killer against a man who cannot die, although this may have been to test Dorian's immortality after his resurrection. Notes * The Dark Shadows story The Skin Walkers, also produced by Big Finish and written by Scott Handcock, features the Skin Walker Association, led by a Jackson Lowell and having a vested interest in eliminating the supernatural. ** It's worth noting that during the Big Finish sale to mark the release of Worlds of Big Finish that The Skin Walkers was part of the Dorian Gray offer Category:Characters